1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting apparatuses, and particularly to a mounting apparatus configured to secure a side panel to a computer enclosure.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many different methods to secure side panels to computer enclosures. One method is to screw a side panel directly to a computer enclosure. A tool such as a screwdriver is used to fasten or unfasten the screws when mounting or removing the data storage devices. Such operations are laborious and time-consuming.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.